Soulmates
by LoveDevil82
Summary: Clarke and Lexa soulmates. Rated M for later. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Clarke POV

There was no other way. I had to do it. To save my people. Join the clans or watch them all burn. Do or die. I already watched Finn die, I couldn't watch everyone else die along with them. The only true way to form the peace, a lasting peace. I would have to marry Lexa.

The group around me waiting for an answer. Raven, Octavia, Kane, and Lincoln have sat for hours waiting for me to give an answer. Even my mom was here for a while but left soon after I ignored any and all attempt of her convincing me to run.

It has been days since Finn died. I got to know Lexa well after Quint tried to kill me. We were trapped inside the gorilla cage for half the day until we got out. Lexa is not the heartless commander everyone sees her as.

"I will do it" I whispered more to myself than the others around me "I will bond with her"

"Clarke are you sure?" Lincoln questioned "You will essentially be her slave if she demands it. You will care for her in every way, even bare her children."

"What do you mean her children? Lexa is a girl." Kane said

"It is the ancient ways of our people. When the commander is reincarnated, she is always a women and she picks a women to bond with. Her soulmate is always a women. In her last life Costia was the name of her soulmate. For her to choose Clarke to bond with her it means Clark is Costia in this life."

"Wait a minute. Clarke is a reincarnation of Lexa past lover?" Octavia asked trying to put the pieces together.

"Yes. Lexa probably knew the minute she saw Clarke. But Sky people do not believe in reincarnation"

"But I don't get how they can have kids?" Raven piped in.

"With soulmates especially the commanders anything is possible. We don't know exactly how but that it happens. The last child the commander had was murdered. Costia was pregnant when she was killed." Lincoln explained

"That's not possible" My mom said coming into the room "None of this is possible. Clarke don't believe this!"

"But it explains everything" I exclaimed. "Why she looked familiar when I first met her. Why my heart aches when she is not near. Why I can't fight my feelings for her even after everything that she has done."

"You don't have to do this Clarke" Kane said putting a hand on my shoulder

"Yes I do. It is why she offered it. She knows." I said "She doesn't want to kill us or my people. She cares"

"I shall tell the commander of your decision then." Lincoln said. He and Octavia left quickly to get the word out.

"You can't seriously believe this Clarke!" My mom yelled "It is crap and you know it. We could leave now and be fine."

"No mom. We can't keep running."

"Abby maybe Clarke knows what is best." Kane said

"No, I know what is best for her. I am her mother"

"I know what is best for my people. You maybe the Chancellor, but I am the Leader." I said standing up and facing my mother. My face was blood red from anger. "I know what I have to do. I know how to lead my people." With that I got up and left the Ark.

I walked out to find several grounders standing just outside. Ignoring them I continued to walk as fast as I could away from the group of inside the building.

"CLARKE!" I heard shouted behind me before I was yanked around and ended up face to face with my mother. Suddenly all the grounders that were by the door were surrounding me and my mother, weapons drawn.

"Stand down." Came the order Lexa walking up with her own guards.

"Lexa" I exclaimed. I ripped my shoulder out of my mother's grasp and ran the few feet to her

"Hello, Clarke of the sky people" she said pulling me into a tight hug. "Come let us talk"


	2. Chapter 2

It has been three days since I my agreeing to bond with Lexa. We had not seen each other much since she offered. Today was the day of the bonding ceremony. I know very little about what was to happen today. Lincoln had to me a small bit and Lexa told me even less. Our conversation had be less than helpful.

Flashback:

_Lexa had lead me to her commander hut. The one where I first met her when Anya died. She sat in the exact same way in her large chair caressing her dagger._

"_You have accepted the bond" She said stating the obvious. "We shall bond in three days" _

"_That is it?" I questioned_

"_What do you mean?" _

"_I know why you offered the bond"_

"_I offered it to truly have peace. So none of my men would be able to hurt you or your people again" Lexa replied in her commanding voice. _

"_No it is not. Lincoln explained why. He also explained the past." I said pacing "I know about the past. I know what it actually means about the bond"_

"_You do not know anything about the past." She said though clenched teeth, her face still a mask hiding all emotions. But her eyes said it all. The green orbs telling me the pain she still felt and the anger she hold in this moment. _

"_I know about you and me. I know about our past. I was Costia, and you didn't tell me." I said angrily, _

"_You came from a land that did not believe in reincarnation. And you still don't, your eyes tell me everything. Just as they did in every life we have been together." Lexa explained "Now leave. Prepare we join in three day."_

"_No. I want more answers" I screeched walking up to her chair_

"_You will get none" She said in her commander voice. The one I had only heard when she talked to her men but never to me. "You have the answer already. Tark!" One grounder entered the tent. "Talk her back to her camp"_

"_Yes Heda" he said with a nod_

"_You protect her. Anything happens to her and you will receive punishment." Lexa ordered "Goodbye Clarke of the sky people"_

_End Flashback_

I have seen Lexa only at breakfast the day before. I wanted to talk to her. I have been staying with Octavia since my fight with my mother. Right now I wanted my mother more than ever. I had told no one but Octavia about my growing past memories. For three days I had had nothing but dream of the past when I slept. Octavia found out when I woke from a nightmare of a past war.

"Clarke," Octavia said walking into our room. "You need to start getting ready."

"How much time do I have?" I questioned as I pulled myself out of my bed roll.

"Lexa has said one hour. She has been called to the river clan"

"She is just going to leave. She is not even going to stay with me for one night?" I cried. The more Lexa distanced herself from me, the more painful it was to function and the more memories I got. "I don't want to remember anymore"

"It will be okay Clarke, you can still stay with me and Lincoln in TonDC till she returns" She replied "Come let's do your hair."

Octavia braided my hair similar to the way hers was done. Two on each side and one down the middle. She helped me pull on the outfit Lexa had Indra give to us. It was similar to what Lexa wore everyday but with thinner pants with a short skirt that barely touched mid-thigh, my shirt was loose and a light grey almost white. I have a shoulder piece just like Lexa's with a similar wore red cloth.

Just as I finished pulling on the outfit with Octavia's help of the pants and shoulder piece Tark entered the tent. "It is time" was the only thing he said as he opened the door flap.

We were lead toward the commander's tent. When the tent was in sight I could see a alter around the outside of the door flap. It was a similar to the pater on the back of the chair inside the tent. A path has been made leading up to it. A crowed had formed on each side, a mixture of both clans. Lexa and Indra were standing at the bottom of the path, Lincoln at the top under the alter. When we reached the pair Octavia continued on to stand next to Lincoln. They were to perform the ritual.

"Hold out your hands" Indra said. Standing shoulder to shoulder, Lexa on my left. Indra joined my left hand with Lexa's right. A rope was tied around our wrists. Indra and Tark lead us to Lincoln and Octavia.

"We come here today to merge the two clans. An everlasting peace. Reuniting two soulmates." Lincoln said

"A bond that has no ending. No amount of time can break these to apart. Lexa of the Tree people and Clarke of the Sky people." Octavia said "Face each other"

We both turned to stand face to face. Lincoln picked up a glass from the ground beside him. "You drink the waters of the past to reunite past with the present." Lexa took the cup first, she stared at me as she took a drink. She passed the cup to me and I did the same before handing the cup back to Lincoln.

"Blood joins the two" Lincoln said.

Lexa pulls out her signature dagger from her waist belt. Octavia took it from her, she pulled both of our free hands up cutting each of our palms and then she pressed our hands together mixing the blood together.

I took a moment to look around the group, searching to see if by some change my mother had come. I found Raven and Kane, Murphy, Bellamy even Jaha but could not locate my mother. Giving up I turned to look back at Lexa when I saw her. In the back, not even part of the group she stood.

"As requested by Clarke and the other sky people, they will also join together in the way of the sky people." Lincoln announced.

Octavia performed our normal marriage ceremony. She shocked me when she asked for the rings. I had no idea we could have rings. Very few people of the ark had them. If they did they were family heirlooms. What shocked me the most was my mother stepping up and handing Octavia the rings.

"What are these for?" Lexa asked and a laugh came from all of the sky people

"They just show that we are joined. That we are married." I explained.

The rings were given to us and I could not help but hold my breath as it came time for us to complete the final part. We had to kiss. I looked at Lexa's eyes and saw happiness behind them. I nervously glanced at her lips as she leaned in.

It was like heaven. Her lips were soft yet rough. I took me free hand and threaded it into her hair. My hand burned as the cut started to bleed again. Lexa liked my bottom lip and I granted her access. Our tongues rubbed against each other and explored the others mouth. A cough broke us apart blushing I rested my head in Lexa's shoulder.

"I present Lexa and Clarke of the Tree people!" Lincoln said in grounder and Octavia in English. Both sides erupted in cheers. Indra removed the rope from our hands before we began our walk down the hill and away from the group to Lexa's hut.

* * *

**Please review. Tell me what you like and suggestions for later chapters. More review that faster I will try to update. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks Orionslave for pointing out my mistake. I fixed it.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Lexa and I quickly made our way inside her hut where I quickly pushed my lips to hers. Lexa's hand quickly found their way to my hips, she lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around her waist and arms around her neck. Lexa walked us over to her bed where she laid us down. Her hands roamed my body as her tongue roamed my mouth once again.

Lexa's hands found their way to my pants attempting to pull them off

"Stop" I said pulling my mouth from hers

"What is wrong?" she questioned looking at me like a predator hunting its prey.

"We can't do this yet." I said looking at anything but the women laid on top of me.

"It is the way of my people. This is what we do after we bond" she said confused "I was told you do this as well"

"We do but I can't." I said "Not when this is just about joining the clans to you"

"It is not just joining. This is about soulmates. This is about you and me" Lexa sat up on her knees. "What we have always done"

"But it is different now. I want this to be about love." I said "You have told me that 'Love is weakness' how am I going to be with you if you don't believe in love?"

"Love is not weakness. It is just what I must tell those my enemy to prevent what happened to you before. If to them I don't love. They can't hurt me." Lexa explained pulling me up to straddle her thighs. "I love everything about you. Your eyes they look like the sea. I can watch storms happen within them. Your hair, which looks like sunshine, your mouth and its ability to drive me mad in every life time. Your heart being able to love a killer like me"

"You are not a killer. You do what you have to. It keeps your people alive" I said cutting her off. Tears in my eyes at her confessions.

"Your voice which tells me everything your mind desires" she continued. "Just because you don't remember everything does not mean a thing. I still love and care for you. Just as I know you do for me."

"I don't want you to leave right after." I said "I know you must go to the River clan."

"I do, but I can stay for a little while. I will be gone two nights."

"Okay" I said kissing her. She made quick work of both of out shoulder pieces. She pulled off my shirt pulling her face away from mine she kissed down my body exploring the exposed skin. I tugged her shirt out of her pants and over her head. I moaned as she sucked on my collar bone.

Lexa pulled away looking into my eyes as she unbuttoned my skirt and pushed her hand into them. She quickly ran her fingers through my sex coating them in the wetness she found.

"Go slow." I whispered. Lexa looked shocked stilling her hand as it rubbed my clit.

"But I thought Finn?" I just shook my head "I will be gentle." She assured with a sweet kiss as her hand moved again.

I moaned again pushing my hips up to meet her hand. I tensed as she slowly slid a finger into me. Lexa kissed me again slowly moving her finger in and out as I adjusted. I pleasure quickly returned as she moved fast and added another finger in. She pushed me closer and closer to the edge. Lexa's thumb found my clit and she sucked on my neck, surely leaving a mark, as I shouted at my release.

After I caught my breath, I stood up pulling by pants off, I turned toward my wife and shoved her back to pull her pants off as well. I sat back down on just in front of her.

"I want to try something." I mumbled pulling myself closer to her. She nodded running her hand over my body.

I spread her legs looking at her sex I moved closer placing my own sex against hers. We both gasped at the feeling. I quickly started moving my hips against hers. Soon Lexa was moving her hips just as much as I was. She gripped my hips pulling me down harder. I was she I would have bruises just by knowing the strength she had. I kissed her passionately, both of us were moaning into the others mouth. Lexa coaxed my tongue into her mouth where she sucked on it.

"I love you" I said pulling my mouth away, a fine layer of sweat covering our bodies.

"I love you too" Lexa moaned against my lips during our releases. "If you had never done this before, how did you learn this?" she asked as we lay on the bed. I was curled into her side listening to her heart beat.

"It was in a book that I read"

"Oh" she said. Her arm traced patterns on my back as we lay in silence. "I need to leave if I am to make it to the River people before dark"

"I know. I must go as well. A group of us are going to TonDC" I said. Lexa get up pulling on her clothes and handing me mine as well.

"Will you still be there when I return?"

"It depends. You will just have to send word to find out." I said.

"As you wish" Lexa replied pulling me out of the tent. I saw both Indra and Tark standing just outside causing me to blush "No need to blush. They will not speak of this."

"Okay"

We arrived at her horse were we said our goodbyes. I waited until I could no longer see her before turning to find Octavia so we too could leave. I found her on the other side of camp waiting with the others: Bellamy, Kane, and Raven.

"So, did you have fun?" Bellamy asked jokingly

"I don't know what you mean." I said turning to get on my horse so he did not see my blush.

"Really because the devilish hair and red marks on your neck mean nothing" Octavia said laughing

"Shut up" I grunted "Let's go" I said. We left the camp and made our way to TonDC. We were just over half way there when suddenly an arrow soared past me and hit Octavia's horse killing it instantly.

"Move" Lincoln yelled lifting Octavia onto his horse as Tark grabbed my horses' reins pulling up faster though the woods.

"What the hell was that?" Kane asked once we got onto the gates safely.

"Mountain men," Came the response of the gate guard. "Scouts have gone to find him. Come you should rest"

"Send word to the commander. She must know of the attack on her wife" Tark said

We each were given a room to sleep in. Octavia and I were sharing a room. I washed quickly feeling very tired at todays' events.

"So how was it?" Octavia questioned laying in her bed "Being with your soulmate?"

"I don't know how to describe it. It was amazing but yet so familiar." I said staring at the ceiling "How are you and Lincoln?"

"Good. We hope that since you and Lexa have joined that we will be able to next."

"Maybe you will. Goodnight" I whispered falling deep into sleep.

_Dream/Memory_

_Lexa and I were out on a walk. It was mid-winter, snow coated every surface. Snow crunched under our feet. Footsteps were heard quickly approaching. The guards closed in around us blocking out whatever was coming. _

_Ice men surrounded us. Outnumbering use. I stood behind the guards trying to remain out of danger as they fought. Lexa grabbed my arm pulling me away and past the fights we ran. I gripped my round stomach, protecting the life growing inside. _

"_Run Costia!" Lexa said seeing the Ice people still coming "Get to safety. I will try to fight them off" _

"_Okay." I said sprinting off, away from my beloved. I had almost reached my people when I was suddenly tackled. I quickly gripped my stomach as pain radiated through it. _

"_You're ours now princess" the man said. I rolled over to find an ice man standing over me. _

_I was dragged all the way to the Ice nation. I was chained up in front of the queen. I was tortured for days. When I still would not give any information, she cut my baby out. The baby was too ever survive outside of my womb. She cut the baby in front of me before she finally ended my suffering. _

_I could feel the blade move along my neck, detaching it from my body. I knew what would happen. They would bring my head and the baby to Lexa. To break her once and for all._

_End dream/memory_

I screamed in agony, from the pain, the baby, my baby, for the pain they put us though. For what happened to Lexa. But most of all from terror. At remembering my death.

I continued to scream even after Octavia woke and gripped me in a tight hug in an attempt to calm me, even when Tark and Lincoln came rushing in sword drawn searching for what has caused my outburst.

"CLARKE!" Octavia yelled trying to catch me attention. "It okay. Calm down"

I couldn't, I continued to cry, tears fell down my face. My screams now muffled as she pushed me into her shoulder.

"Do something" was the last thing I heard as everything went dark. I could still feel the warmth in my abdomen from where the baby once was.

* * *

**Please review. More people have started following than reviewing. It takes 30 seconds. Make suggestions. I already have the next two chapters written but I still need input. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

"Why has she not woken?" a familiar voice said, a hand ran along my head "It has been days"

"I don't know. The drugs are out of her system. It is just her body trying to recover" another voice said. I recognized who it was. My mom.

"Uggg" I mumbled turning my head into the warmth beside it. My hand found its way to my stomach griping at nothing. The empty space of the past.

"Clarke" I know that voice. It was Lexa "its okay. You're safe."

"I'm sorry, so sorry" I cried opening my eyes to see Lexa. She looked the same as in the dream. Hair long and around one shoulder. All traces of war makeup gone from her face. Eyes shines like the green of the trees in sunlight.

"Clarke, what happened?" My mother asked standing next to the bed.

"I remembered. It was so painful. It was horrible. The baby, they killed her." I said tears falling from my eyes. I was unable to look up at Lexa. Fear taking over.

"What are you talking about? What baby?"

"Our baby." Lexa whispered "You remember that?"

At a lost for word I just nodded. I sat up a little curling more into the familiar warmth of my lover. My arms gripping her in fear of her leaving after I felt her tense by my words.

"One of you tell me what is going on please?" my mother questioned again.

"Please excuse me Abby" Lexa said pulling my arms from around her, I gripped tighter but she still managed to get me off of her. Then she practically ran out the door. Away from me.

"Lexa" I yelled after attempting to follow but too weak to do so. I broke down into sobs.

"Clarke tell me what happened. Please!" she begged.

"I remember being Costia. I remember being pregnant, and getting tortured." I cried. "I remember the Ice queen taking my baby from me and then killing me. She killed my baby" I choked out the last part.

"That is ridiculous"

"NO!" I shouted "It's not. It was my past life with Lexa. It was who I was." I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. I just needed Lexa.

"Okay. Fine" she replied "How do you feel?"

"How do you think?" I grunted looking around the room. I was in the medical area at Camp Jaha. "How did I get here?"

"After Lincoln gave you a sedative they brought you back here. We have the mountain man also. You have been out for close to five days." She stroked my hair back "You woke up once but just kept screaming again."

"Oh." I mumbled. Sitting up I wiped my face off of the tears I know cover it.

"Thank god" Raven said. She ran through the doors and up to my bed "We were all so worried. I saw Lexa leave she looked upset. We thought something happened" We? Who was we?

"Clarke" came from multiple people as the door opened again. Bellamy and Octavia rushed over. Octavia looked like she could crumble from emotions at any minute.

"Don't do that again" She cried pulling me up into a hug. I could feel her tears on her shoulder and sobs wreak her body.

"Shh. It is okay" I whispered to her. Trying to sooth her pain. "I'm sorry I worried you."

"You can't do that to me again. You can't leave me" She cried.

"I won't, I'm sorry."

"Guys why don't we give them a moment." I heard my mom say "We will get you some food Clarke" They left leaving only Octavia and myself.

"Octavia, why are you so upset?" I questioned as she started calming down.

"I can't lose anyone else. You are my family." She said "You are the closest thing to a sister that I have."

"You are like a sister to me too." I pushed the hair out of her face. "Help me up. I do not want to sit here anymore"

"Okay. Where are we going?"

"Just on a walk. I need to get away from here." Octavia wrapped her arm around my waist and my around her neck.

My entire body was sore and weak. I stumble most of the way outside, even with the help. Walking outside was the best feeling. I loved feeling the wind through my hair, and the sunlight on my skin. We walked the entirety of camp Jaha. I was still being supported by Octavia just slightly now. We had almost made it back to the ark ship when I saw a group returning with food. A large animal dragged behind them.

Lexa was among them. I quickly looked away from her but not before I saw the shock written on her face when she saw me. She ran toward us.

"Why are you not in bed?" She questioned face hard

"You left." I stated avoiding her question

"Yes, but why are you not resting?" Indra walked up behind blood dripped from her hands, fresh from the hunt.

"I can do as I please" I stated

"You should be resting." Lexa stated stepping closer to me.

"Clarke let's just go" Octavia said trying to pull me closer to the door

"No. She can't order me around" I said. I could see the fire being started to cook the meat of the animal.

"Please Clarke," Lexa said almost begging "You must take care of yourself."

"I am perfectly capable of walking around"

"Not after you have been out for days. You have not eaten in days" Lexa pointed out. She stepped closer to me.

"Don't" I said when she touched me.

"Please" I looked into her eyes. She was pleading, begging for me to follow with her "You need to rest. I also need to apologize. Explain my actions"

I caved. She looked so small, terrified even. I nodded and she pulled me into her arms, carrying me bridal style. We went back to my room in the medical wing.

"I am sorry about leaving earlier" She started gripping the dagger on her waist. "You took me by surprise"

"But you left. I needed you and you left"

"Yes I did." She sat on the bed next to me. I grabbed her hands stopping her movement, forcing her to focus on us. "You remembered. How much?"

"We were on a walk. I was with child. It was winter and we were attached. You told me to run. I did but I never made it to the camp, I was captured, tortured for days before they killed me and the child."

"Is that it?" I nodded "That day was the worst day in all my lives. The ice queen sent a man with your head and the baby inside a box. It destroyed me. I lost my love and my future. I vowed to not love again. Not without you"

"But why did you walk away?" I questioned leaning into her.

"I needed air. I couldn't breathe, you should not have had to remember that. It is not normal to remember how we died." She said. Lexa wrapped her arms around my shoulders pulling me into her. She rested her forehead against my own. Her breath hot against my lips. "Forgive me. I wronged you."

I pushed my lips against hers. Savoring the feeling of being reunited with her.

"Hello Abby" Lexa said when we pulled apart. I turned seeing my mother walk through the bay doors.

"I got you some soup" She walked over handing me a cup of warm liquid. "After you eat you can leave. You need plenty of rest for the next couple of days. Regain your strength."

"Thanks mom"

An hour later I was resting against Lexa in our small house/hut. We lay in our bed her reading an old book in the language of the grounders, lulling me to sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for the Reviews. Keep it up.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while between School and work I have had next to no free time. **

**Thanks for the reviews. Keep it up. I am working on the next chapter now.**

* * *

It had been almost 2 weeks since I started remembering. I had frequent flashes of the past. Every day I remembered more and more. As I started to remember, the less I could do.

Last week we sent Bellamy to Mount Weather to be an inside man. We lost contact for three day. We all lost hope. Thinking the worst. Octavia started coming to see me more often. Lincoln left with Bellamy attempting to get him inside of the mountain.

When he finally radioed in we were all relieved. We were one step closer to defeating them.

"There's a bomb coming Clarke" Bellamy said. "To TonDC. You must get people out"

"I can't. I can't go out there" I said. I just couldn't leave. I left once and we were attacked again. I couldn't go again.

"I know. But Clarke you have to. Raven make her go. Everyone will die if you don't"

"He's right, you are the only one that will be able to make Lexa listen."

"But. But I" I stumbled

"CLARKE! We have no time. Get a horse and go. Or you will never make it in time." Raven said "I will talk Bellamy through trying to disable the bomb."

"O…Okay" I grabbed one of the walkie-talkies and ran. Tark could be heard behind me. "We are going to TonDC" We grabbed the closest horses and took of out the gate. The instant we left the camp I was panicking. I hadn't been able to leave camp since I started remembering. My body moved on autopilot.

The frigid air burning my skin, blurring my eyes. I didn't even know I had reached TonDC until I heard my name being called. I hopped off my horse searching for the voice that called out to me.

"Clarke!" was shouted around. I found Kane walking up to me "What are you doing here? You left the camp"

"I need Lexa" I panted. I was suffocating, an invisible force choking the air from my lungs.

"Calm down. Just breathe" He said laying a hand on my shoulder. "She is this way"

We walked down the center path of the village. We pass the blazing fire, the same place where we burned Finn, where Raven almost died for a false conviction. I suddenly ran into what felt like a wall during my distraction. I stumbled falling back onto the ground. Tark was suddenly right next to me, weapon drawn.

I looked up. It was like looking at death in the face. A tall women old in age compared to most you see around. Dressed in all fur, color of white snow. Her eyes black as night even in the light of the fire, hair down unlike other grounders we have met from other camps.

"So nice to see you again, Costia or I guess it is Clarke now" It was the Ice queen. "I wondered when you would return."

How was she still alive? Even if she was young the last time I saw her, hardly any fighters lived to her current age. The lump in my throat grew bigger. My heart beating faster than I had ever felt, it felt like it would burst from my chest any second. I scrambled backwards. Trying to get away. She walked closer, a smirk on her face.

My pain gave her pleasure, she so enjoyed this reunion. Tark stepped in front of me, gaining me an extra foot distance from my walking nightmare. I hit a wall, a crowd formed around us of the people. Nobody moved, my breathing labored.

"What is the matter? You are not as brave as you once was." She said with a laugh.

"Leave her alone" Kane said still trying to make sense of the situation.

"We are just old friends" The Ice queen said. You could hear the distain in her voice. All was quiet for a moment until to my left the people parted like the sea. Lexa. She was here.

"Back away Tila." Lexa said. She kneeled down in front of me. She saw my distress, without thinking she put her arms around me pulling me close as she stood. "Your allowance here is only temporary. Breathe Clarke" She lead me out of the crowd and into the building closest. It was where we had the dinner, where Gustus tried to break the alliance. "Breathe. Match my own." She pulled me tight against her chest, laying my head to hear her heart beat I could feel the air flowing back into my lungs with every passing second.

"B...b...Bomb" I stuttered lifting my head. "Mountain men have a bomb. Raven is trying to help Bellamy disable it, but we need to evacuate."

"We cannot" she says her face hard. She took a step back. "They will know that we have someone on the inside if we do."

"People will die if they don't succeed. Our people" I said

"More people will die if we run. I will find you some clothes so that you will blend in. We will leave like we are hunting."

"We can't just leave them"

"We must. I am sorry" She said "We cannot tell anyone." I nodded. There was some reason in her reasoning. She left and several minutes later she returned with a pile of clothes and a grounder mask. It was a fighters uniform. Within ten minutes we were out of the camp.

We were several miles away when the unmistakable sound of something being launched filled the air. The missile. Looking up through the cracks in the trees it could be seen high in the sky. A trail of fire behind when suddenly it exploded. The fire rained down around us. My eyes trained on Lexa as she suddenly fell to the ground. A crunch was heard at the same time. A metal chunk fell beside her.

"Heda" "Lexa" Both me and another grounder yelled at the same time. I quickly checked for a pulse. I thanked the high heavens that I found one. "We must get to Camp Jaha. Now."

They quickly jumped into action. Lexa's guard Serge scooped her up on his shoulder. It took two hours to get to Camp Jaha. Lexa was taken to the medical ward with my mother. I wanted to stay with Lexa but knew I needed to speak to Indra, we had to take mount weather now. I had to bury my feelings. I had to be strong.

"We did it" Raven shouted when I made it to her tent.

"I must speak with Indra" I said taking the radio from her table. "Camp Jaha to TonDC"

"What's wrong?" Raven questioned

"Lexa was hurt when the missile exploded. We have to take the mountain"

* * *

**Please review. Make suggestion. I will try to update by the end of the week.**


End file.
